Certain individuals may have difficulty pouring liquids from containers, such as jars, bottles, pitchers, bowls, or the like. Such individuals may have difficulty handling containers that exert significant force and/or torque on their forearms, hands or fingers. For example, a person suffering from arthritis may find it difficult to pour liquids from a heavy container, such as a milk jug. Existing devices to assist with pouring liquids from containers are designed for specific containers, and are not suitable for use with a variety of containers that are different in shape and/or size.
An assistive pouring device is discussed herein that aids a user in pouring liquids from containers. The device may provide an open platform with surface that is suitable for receiving a wide range of containers of different size and/or shape. The platform provides a surface that may securely retain the container. Roller legs extending from the open platform allow the device to be rolled with little effort in a controlled manner.